User blog:ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever/Boba Fett vs The Predator. Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters Season 1
Eyy 3 more battles and Season 1 is done! Welp, welcome to the 11th installment of Epic Rap Battles of Fictional Characters! Today, we have the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, Boba Fett, rapping against the demon who makes trophies of men, The Predator (If you want to get specific I used the Jungle Hunter for this battle sooooooo yeah), to see who is the best hunter of them all! I know, too many Stoff suggestions, but like, the other suggestions I've gotten are either scrapped, not interesting to me, or involve more research than I'm willing to do at the time. This is probably the worst timing to post this blog since the audio for that one battle just came out, however, I've done inconvenient timing before and I'll do it again. Inb4 battle comes out while I'm writing this. Alright, enough rambling on, let's do this shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Beat Introduction EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS '' VS'' '' '' '' BEGIN!'' Battle Boba Fett: Blasting in to this battle, Boba's locked on the hunt. There's no stopping this MC when I step on the Battlefront! I'm equipped with verbal missiles. Don't get in my way! Because I've got the skills to kick your ass back to Val Verde. You died in 1987, and I rightfully took your place. I'm the galaxy's best. You're a stalker with a hideous face. There's a bounty on your head, so I've come to spit some bars. So, don't try to start a verbal War with me, or you'll end up seeing Stars! Predator: That verse was so awful, I want to use my Self-Destruct Device! (Ugh!) So, allow me to take over and kick your ass for no price. You try to act like you're hot, but when it comes to hunting, you're shit. I mean you Sar-lacc the brains to fly out of a fucking pit. You're not impressive! I'm the demon who makes trophies of men. You aren't honorable at all! I'll bring your precious life to an end. I'm more of a Legend than you'll ever be, can't you see. Because the truth is that you're not tough. You're sweeter than boba tea. Boba Fett: (Ha!) If you think you're still relevant, you need to open your eyes. You're past your Yautja Prime. When was the last time people cared about your franchise? Predator: You want to talk about relevance? Please! What do you have to say? You were maybe famous long ago in a galaxy far, far, away! Boba Fett: You actually think that you intimidate me, man? Who's even remotely frightened of George of the Jungle Hunter Clan? Predator: With raps worse than your prequels, you're just the bitch of the Dark Lord. Step to me? You've got the movie series that leaves the Galaxy bored. Boba Fett: Your rhymes are most dissapointing. You're best left a thing in the past. There's a reason I've earned a reputation as a bad-ass! Use Vocal Mimicry all you want, you could never match my raps. And with one blaster, I could outclass all your primitive crap. Predator: Ha! I've got the skills that make grown men cower in fear, While you've been a joke since you started your hunting career. You never stood a chance with your excuses for rhymes. So, try to fight me again. You know I'll own you anytime! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? '' '' EPIC *the logo gets shot down with a sniper rifle before getting back up* RAP BATTLES OF FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! Who won? Boba Fett The Predator Hints: Decoded Hunter: Boba Fett and The Predator are both hunters. Hints for the next battle TBA Category:Blog posts